


Author's Notes

by Josiahyb825



Category: No Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiahyb825/pseuds/Josiahyb825
Summary: Updates on my various stories progress, completion, and/or abandonment





	Author's Notes

I have lost any interest I once had in The Flash. So my Flash story will be deleted. I am sorry for anybody who has been looking forward to an update. But the last few years of the show have just been really disappointing. And it is really hard to write for something that you no longer care about. To be honest I have never even been a huge super hero fan in general. It wasn't until flash and Arrow that I really gave the idea a chance. Don't get me wrong, I love fantasy. But superheroes have never been my thing. Even the early seasons I can't watch anymore because I know what happens afterwards and it is just really disappointing to think about. So yeah, to make long story short. I will not be continuing that Story.

On the other hand. For my Naruto and Riverdale stories, I have decide instead of trying to get out entire chapters at a time. I will settle for typing out at least 1,000 words a day until I feel the chapter should end. That why I can hopefully be getting out chapters weekly or at least every other week. So hopefully there will no longer be theses huge gaps between updates. 


End file.
